A Simple Love Story
by Champloo
Summary: A simple love story Inu Kag. I changed a few things around please read and tell me what you think.


1**Thanks for review's so much. I looked it over and made a few changes. Hope you like them. Please tell me if you don't. More will come latter bare with me I'm the military lap dog (US Army Ft. Hood Texas) and sometimes I don't get much time off. **

**This is a simple love story hope you like it.**

**Night Before Naraku's Death**

Kagome loved Inuyasha with all her heart and soul, but never knew if he loved her back. It was the eve of the final battle, the one that will finally determine if Naraku wins or loses. Will the Jewel become hole once again, or will Inuyasha finally become full demon.

Kagome sat staring into the moonlit sky, hoping to get some kind of a sign. Hoping that the sign is good, but nothing comes to her. What did come was Inuyasha, who walked up and sat down next to her. Smiling, she turned to him. In her mind she wanted to make this night special, for the both of them. Kagome wanted Inuyasha to be the one, her first and only. On this one night, this special night. Before everything comes crashing down, and Inuyasha goes to hell with Kikyo. Kagome turned to Inyuasha and reached over to kiss him. He gently returned her kiss. Slowly the two friends fell to the ground into each other's arms. Spending what might be there last night together. Kagome had no regret's for what had happened between them. After tomorrow she will leave, go home finish school; and maybe even go to college. She will seal the well up for good and try to forget everything here. Kagome will leave Inuyasha for good , so he can have his Kikyo.

Inuyasha knew what he did was wrong, but he also wanted this night to be special. After tomorrow he will have to keep his promise to Kikyo, and will have to leave Kagome. Oh how much he loved Kagome, but wish he would have told her. Inuyasha wanted to stay with Kagome from now to the end of time, but new he couldn't do that. Inuyasha welcomed Kagome's advance's, even though it was just for one night. As Inuyasha laid there, holding her tight, he knew that this will be last he will ever see her. Inuyasha tried not to cry, but couldn't stop the tears from flowing. Inuyasha realized that he was finally happy, but it will soon all be taken from him. He pulled her close to him ,and held her body onto his. Kagome too was crying. Before he fell to sleep, Inuyasha leaned over and wisped into her ear "I love you now and always"

**Narakus Death**

Naraku was dead, and everyone survived. With out saying a word, Kagome forged the two halves of the Jewel together, and made one. Giving it to Inuyasha she reached over and gave him one last kiss. Kagome turned around and left him for good. Kagome walked back to the well, knowing that Inuyasha was gone with Kiyko.

**Nine Month Later **

When Kagome got home she sealed the well in hopes it will never have to be used again. A month later Kagome found out that she was expecting. Kagome had a hard time telling her mom that she was expecting, but new she had to tell her mom the truth about her and Inuyasha. Kagome was happy knowing that this will be the one thing she will always have of Inuyasha's. Kagome's mom took it well and was happy for her, but she new deep in her heart that Kagome's baby may not be human at all. If Kagome's child looked like a demon, Kagome would have to go back to Feudal Japan to raise the baby; and that's what's she feared the most. To Kagome in her mind she always wonder what happened to Inuyasha, and what will her baby will look like. As the months ticked on Kagome finished school and graduated and was going to go to Nursing School once the baby was born.

**The Birth**

At the hospital Kagome thought this had to be the worst pain ever. Kagome thought fighting demons was easier than this. Shortly after four o'clock a.m. the baby was born. It was a boy. Silver hair like his father, ears like his mother and eyes that were golden brown. Kagome couldn't tell if he had fangs or claws yet, but she new she could keep those trimmed. At least he will pass as human, and they can lead a normal life in Japan. Kagome soon fell asleep holden onto her son which she called Sousuke.

**Feudal Japan**

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo, then at the Jewel. Finally Inuyasha knew what he had to do. With the Jewel, Inuyasha made one wish for Kikyo, to be reborn again with no memory of her past or the present. So she can finally find happiness as he did in Kagome's arms. With that Kikyo disappeared and the Jewel was gone, to reborn again in a later time. Inuyasha was happy, it was finally over. Inuyasha wanted nothing more then to go and get Kagome, and bring her back to Feudal Japan with him. When Inuyasha got to well, he found out it was sealed up. Siting on the bottom of the well he cried. Inuyasha new that Kagome was finally gone. As the months past for him, Inuyasha grew sad and lonely once more. Even though Sango, Shippo and Miroku where there. Inuyasha would site by the tree where he and Kagome first meet and think of only her.

Sango felt bad for Inuyasha, so Sango asked Shippo and Mirokuto to help her unseal the well. Unable to open the well, Sango came up with a ideal. Why not wright a message on the tree and maybe Kagome will get the message. Sango took a small knife and wrote "Kagome come back, I have some good news to tell you, Sango." Hopping that Kagome will get the message, Sango headed home.

**Back in Modern Time**

Kagome was outside playing with her two month old son Sousuke when she looked up at the Tree of Ages, and notice some writing on it. Old and worn out, Kagome could barley make out the writing. Kagome realized it was a note from Sango, and that Sango wanted Kagome to come back for some reason. Kagome sat on it for two day's, before deciding to head back. Kagome decided not to bring Sousuke, just incase something bad had happened; and began to pack for a couple of day's. Kagome unsealed the well and jumped through.

**Feudal Japan**

Climbing threw the well Kagome notice that there was no immediate danger. Heading towards the village Kagome hoped to run into Inuyasha but knew their was no such luck. Reaching the village she saw Sango and waved at her.

"So what did you want to tell me, Sango?"

"So it did work Kagome, great. Well least see where do I began"

Sango told Kagome everything that had happened after she left.

Kagome told Sango everything on what happened when she got home.

"Kagome maybe you should go look for Inuyasha. I know for a fact that he is pissed off that you sealed off the well."

"Sango how do you think he's going to react to the baby?"

"Knowing Inuyasha, once you tell him he's going to take off somewhere and hide"

"Yay your right Sango."

Kagome went to look for Inuyasha at the Tree of Ages, but didn't find him. Kagome found him on a hill over looking the valley.

"Hey"

Inuyasha turned his head around, when he heard Kagome's voice. Over joyed Inuyasha got up.

"Hey".

"Sango told me everything. That was very noble of you, but I thought you wanted to spend eternity with Kikyo."

"I did but then I meet you, Kagome"

Inuyasha stared into Kagome's eyes and saw nothing but love. Falling into each other's arms, they remained like that for some time. Kagome pulled away and told Inuyasha that he had to come back with her to Morden Japan. Kagome told Inuyasha that she had something for him, and that she will explain everything when they got there. Kagome thought now or never Inuyasha has too know.

**Back in Modern Japan**

Kagome's mom had just washed and dressed Sousuke, when she heard Kagome returning. She hoped in her mind that everything was ok. Then she turned around she saw Kagome and Inuyasha, and knew everything was alright. Kagome took Sousuke and smiled. Placing a kiss on Sousuke, Kagome turned to Inuyasha and said.

"Meet your son, Sousuke"

"My son?"

"Hey, I said I had something for you. I couldn't explain in words so I just brought you here."

Inuyasha held Sousuke for the first time, and started filling emotions he's never felt before. With tears in his eyes and love in his heart, Inuyasha knew that now and forever he and Kagome will be together forever.

**This is my first story so be nice and tell what you think.**


End file.
